


That One Girl (Beronica)

by riverdaleromance



Category: Beronica - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Love, Riverdale, beronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaleromance/pseuds/riverdaleromance
Summary: Betty and Veronica have been best friends since Freshman year, when Veronica kisses Betty at cheer tryouts at the beginning of sophomore year..who's pining for who? Alice makes the mistake and kicks Betty out of her home, so she takes comfort in Veronica and soon moves in with her. Can they keep their feelings?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper can't count how many times her face turned red when Veronica Lodge walked into the room. Her heart fluttered whenever she looked into her dark orbs, melting every time she smiled. Falling in love with your best friend is painful because you never know if they could like you back or hate when you when those feelings come out. She always admired how affectionate Veronica always was to her, she's always a good listener to her problems. All Betty wanted was Veronica. 

"Betty?" Veronica asked, rubbing her hand up and down Betty's arm, getting her attention.

"Sorry? Did you say something V?" The blonde shook her head of the thoughts and faced her best friend.

"Penny for you thoughts love?" Veronica asked softly, Betty's heart fluttered at how soft Veronica's voice was.

"I was just thinking about school." Betty said, Veronica scoffed because somehow, she always knew when Betty lied about something. It was like one her powers.

"Are you sure? B, you know I can tell when you're lying." Veronica said, causing Betty to laugh lightly. 

"I'm serious Ronnie. I'm really thinking about school." The blonde answered, trying to sound as real as possible.

"Fine, I'll believe you this time betts. But anyways, you ready for the first day of sophomore year?" Veronica asked, linking their arms together, as they walked through the cold air of Riverdale.

"Kind of. I mean we're gonna try doing cheer again this year right?" Betty asked glancing at Veronica. 

"You do realize that Cheryl fat shamed you last year?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl Blossom, the bitch of Riverdale High. As what Betty and Veronica called her. The history with the Blossom and Cooper family isn't such a nice story, to put it short, both of the families hate each other which flaked of on their kids. Betty's sister, Polly, dated Cheryl's twin, Jason. A bit of a forbidden romance, like Romeo and Juliet but more dark. The last day of summer, Jason Blossom was reported dead. Cheryl's other half was gone. Her life was over. So she decided to take it out on the world and every other person around her. That includes everyone at Riverdale High.

"That's because she hated me last year and thought I had something to do with her brother dying." Betty said, Veronica studied the blonde's hand gestures that she made every few words that come out of her mouth.

"Girls like Cheryl don't change so easily B." Veronica said in an unsure tone.

"It's ok V, I'll be fine, we'll be fine." Betty said and softly pressed her lips against Veronica's cheek. Veronica's face got warm at the contact. Veronica has had mixed feelings for her best friend, every night she's sure that she's straight but when Betty comes to her mind, she can't get her out. It's odd, Veronica thought. Sometimes all she can think about is Betty's lips on hers, what does it feel like to kiss a girl? Veronica always thought. 

The girls arrived to school and were immediately greeted by Kevin and Archie.

"B&V, it's great to see you girls back." Kevin said and moved in between the two to put his both his arms over their shoulders. 

"It's good to be back Kev." Betty said.

"Damn Andrews, what happened to you over the summer?" Veronica asked, playfully punching Archie in the stomach. Betty felt a hint of jealousy in her heart. Archie and Veronica have always flirted with each other since they met, but Veronica always reassured Betty that Archie Andrews is not her type, and never will be. 

"I had work for my dad over the summer, pouring concrete and lifting bricks for 12 hours really does pay off." The boy said, winking at Veronica, who giggled.

"Well that's new." Kevin whispered to Betty, who was lost in her own world.

"What?" Betty shook her head, taking herself out of her thought process.

"Since when does Veronica flirt with Andrews?" Kevin asked glancing over at the pair, then back to Betty.

"Then you haven't been paying attention for the past year Kev." Betty answered rolling her eyes.

"Is Betty Cooper jealous?" Kevin playfully said.

"You know I like her Kev, but I can never do anything about it right?" Betty frowned slightly. Kevin's mouth opened to say something, but closed when Veronica came from behind them.

"B, walk me to class?" Veronica asked holding out her hand to Betty.

"Uh sure." Betty said and took Veronica's hand in hers, Kevin winked at her and mouthed 'good luck'

Veronica has always been intimate with Betty, kisses on her cheek, tight embraces. A 'romantic friendship' is what Kevin called it during the summer. But both of the girls denied any kind of sexual tension or feelings, even though their heads told them something different.

"Alright, I meet you at our lockers after homeroom?" Veronica asked, snaking her arms around Betty's neck.

"Of course. I'll see you later V." Betty said and brought Veronica into a tight but short hug and made her way to class. 

The bell rang, which meant for the students to leave for their second class. Veronica waved her teacher goodbye and went to locker to find Betty. 

"Hey." Veronica said brushing her fingertips over Betty's wrist, letting her know that she was there.

"Hi." Betty answered back and opened her locker.

"So cheer, the tryouts are after school right?" Veronica asked, then as if on cue, Cheryl walked up to them. Heels clicking against the floor.

"Yes Veronica you are correct. Are you and Cooper coming back this year?" Cheryl asked resting her hands on her hips.

"Of course we are, why miss out on the opportunity?" Betty asked linking her arm with Veronica's. Cheryl glanced between the two and her eyes lit up.

"No way. Is this finally happening?" Cheryl asked, the girls knew exactly what she was referring to. 

"For the last time, so you can remember, Veronica and I are best friends. Nothing more." Betty said and pulled Veronica with her to class. Betty's heart ached saying that they were nothing more than best friends. It would just have to stay that way. 

At lunch, Betty, Veronica, Archie and Kevin sat at their usual table outside.

"So I heard you two are attempting to do cheer again." Archie said taking a bite of his apple, glancing between the pair.

"We're making is this year. Betty's a total smoke show now." Veronica said, Betty almost nearly chocked on her drink. 

"Agreed." Kevin said with a huge grin on her face. 

"If Cheryl doesn't call me fat again and asks me about my sister, then maybe we have a chance." Betty said wiping her chin from her drink.

"I think you two will good great. Shit, I almost forgot. There's that back to school dance Friday. Have you guys been asked yet?" Kevin asked, the table was silent. 

"Betty Cooper?" Veronica asked trailing her fingertips up Betty's shoulder. "Will you be my date to the dance?" 

Betty froze and almost screamed, but used all the self control that she had.

"You wanna go with me?" Betty asked pointing to her chest.

"I wouldn't go with anyone else." Veronica grabbing Betty's hands. "Please say yes." Veronica begged.

"Yeah...yeah ok. I'll go." Betty said and smiled. Veronica practically squealed.

"Let the flirting begin." Kevin said under his breath, not knowing that Betty could hear him. 

After school, many girls were flooding the locker room and gym. Betty and Veronica were the first to make it into the gym, as they waited, more and more girls were in their after them. Finally Cheryl closed the gym doors and started the tryouts.

"Welcome sluts. You all know the drill, partner up with someone. You have 30 minutes to come up with a fucking killer routine. So I bet you guys hurry up." Cheryl said.

Of course Veronica pulled Betty aside as her partner. Betty's original plan was to use their old routine from last year, but Veronica put some better moves into it. Betty learned the dance way before the timer went out. 15 minutes later, the timer dinged and the girls lined up in front of Cheryl. Multiple pairs of girls, went then finally, Cheryl made Betty and Veronica go last.

"Betty and Veronica, show me what you got." Cheryl said.

After the dance, Cheryl wasn't impressed whatsoever. 

"Where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?" Cheryl asked. There were light bulbs over Veronica's head. 

"Well...you haven't seen our big finish yet." Veronica said, grabbing Betty's wrist and pulled her to her. "Don't freak out, just trust me." Those were the last words that Veronica said before she pressed her lips to Betty's.

Veronica's right hand was cupping Betty's cheek, her thumb rested on her chin. Betty was surprised but she kissed back and went on with it. Their lips moved in sync, the kiss only lasted a few seconds. Veronica pulled back with a smile, and so did Betty. Their hearts were beating fast, Betty's cheek were red, and had Veronica's lipstick all over her mouth. 

"Check your cell by date ladies, faux lesbian kissing has been taboo since 1994, but fuck it. You two made it. If any of you are late to practice, even a second late, you are off the squad." Cheryl said and dismissed the girls.

Betty was still shocked at what had just happened, she made the cheer squad and she just locked lips with her best friend. It's not like it meant anything right? Betty walked into the locker room, stiff and tense, Veronica put her arms onto Betty's shoulders, Betty jumped at the contact.

"Hey." Betty said, her voice low and raspy. Veronica looked at her funny.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tense, oh and sorry about the lipstick. Looks like I put too much today." Veronica said and used her finger to wipe off the leftover lipstick on the side of Betty's lips. Her face went red.

"Yeah...yes I'm good. Sorry, I'm just a little shocked you know. Cheryl didn't call me fat." Betty said, she felt bad for lying to Veronica. 

"Well you did great B, and I'm proud of you." Veronica said kissing her cheek, just if Betty couldn't fall more deeper in love with Veronica.

"You mean you did great? You're the one who got us onto the team." Betty said back and took her shirt out of her bag. 

"Oh you mean the kiss? In New York that's what got me and my girls onto the team." Veronica said, Betty's eye went wide in shock. "I'm just kidding love, I knew Cheryl would want something to awe the crowd so I kissed you." 

"Do you wanna grab a milkshake at Pop's?" Betty asked. She felt shy all of a sudden around Veronica.

"I never thought you'd ask B." Veronica said and linked her arm with Betty's.

As they were walking out of the school, Kevin caught up with them to talk.

"Hey ladies. How was tryouts?" Kevin asked walking backwards in front of them. Betty was stuck in her own world.

"It was great. Right Betty?" Veronica asked, nudging the blonde's shoulder. 

"Yeah it was good. We made it." Betty said and forced a smile on her face. Kevin seemed to notice how tense Betty was.

"Cooper can I talk to you for a second?" Kevin asked, Betty stopped. "Alone." He pointed to an empty hallway. 

"Sorry Veronica, I'll be right back." Betty said, and went into the empty hallway.

"What's going on with you? You seem tense." Kevin said touching her shoulder. "Did something happen in there?" 

"Veronica kissed me." Betty said whispering, Kevin's eyes got wide with excitement.

"What? How come I didn't hear about this?" Kevin asked almost yelling, Betty reacted quick and put a hand over his mouth. 

"Shut the hell up Kev. And you probably haven't heard about this because it just happened like 20 minutes ago." Betty said and took her hand off his mouth.

"Jesus sorry." Kevin said leaning casually against a locker behind him. "Did something happen?" 

"No it was just a kiss, so now can I get back to my best friend." Betty said and walked back to Veronica.

Veronica was on her phone, sitting down on a bench.

"Damn B, you two talk so loud." Veronica said jokingly and linked their arms together once again and went to Pop's. 

Betty knew that her feelings for Veronica would never be the same, and their interactions would far more intimate than they used to be. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a good description for this chapter so have a fun time reading. I mean the only thing i can say is that there will be some cute intimate beronica moments in this chapter. So again, have fun reading.

Betty and Veronica walked through the quiet streets of Riverdale, enjoying each other's presence. Veronica was pushed up against Betty more for warmth. As for Betty, she was stuck in her own world thinking about the kiss and her body was tense from the contact with Veronica. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Veronica asked, snapping Betty out of her thinking process. "I'm saying it again B, why are you so tense right now. Loosen up a bit." Veronica said slowly tracing patterns on Betty's back.

"I want a milkshake." Betty said, causing Veronica to laugh lightly. 

"Really? You're all tense about a milkshake?" Veronica asked, as she opened the door to Pop's, letting Betty go in first.

"Yeah, I mean I really want one." Betty said sliding into the opposite side of Veronica in their usual booth. 

"I know when you're lying to me betts, I told you this morning." Veronica said, as Pop came to ask them for their order.

"The usual today ladies?" Pop tate greeted the girls.

"Of course Pop thanks." Betty said and gave him a smile. "Fine. I was just thinking about...uh Archie." Betty used to have a crush on Archie last year, and things got messy when she confessed to him at the Winter Formal. That's when Veronica swooped in and became her rock. There were nights where Betty could text or call Veronica at 2am because she couldn't stop crying, no matter what, Veronica was there throughout everything. Soon enough, Betty developed feelings for her and fell in love. For real this time. There was never a dull moment with Veronica Lodge. 

"Archie? I thought we talked about this Elizabeth." Veronica said in a stern tone, Betty felt bad for lying but she couldn't let Veronica know her feelings.

"When I saw him today, I felt my old feelings come back. It was weird." Betty said, Veronica frowned slightly and felt jealously rise up to her heart.

"I'm not letting you go through that shit he put you through last year, I hate seeing you in pain." Veronica said softly but sternly. 

"Ronnie it's ok, I'll be fine. I promise you this time." Betty said and gave Veronica a low smile, then Pop came out of the kitchen to give them their milkshakes. Veronica gave him a nod.

"That's what you said last time B. So no, I can't let you like Archie again." Veronica said swirling her milkshake around with her straw. Betty let out a loud sigh. 

"Ok fine. I lied, I'm thinking about a girl." Betty said, Veronica froze and moved her milkshake aside.

"I'm listening." Veronica said in a light teasing tone, slightly biting her lip.

"This girl V, I really like her." Betty said, turning her gaze to the neon lights outside then back to Veronica. "I wanna ask her on a date but I know she doesn't like me because she's probably straight." Veronica put a hand under her chin.

"This girl is lucky to even have swept you off your feet B." Veronica said truly. "When you're ready to tell me who this girl is, you can tell me. You know I'm here." Betty blushed and smiled.

"Thanks V." Betty said, she felt bad that she was lying to her best friend's face. "How about you Veronica? Anyone sweep you off your feet yet?" Veronica stopped drinking her milkshake. 

"Well yes, there is this one girl...." Veronica trailed off for a second to meet Betty's green eyes, "I've liked her for a while now. I feel one day my feelings are just gonna come out." Betty put a finger under her chin and raised an eyebrow at Veronica. 

"Do I know her?" Betty asked, Veronica nodded making sure that nothing slipped out of her mouth that she would regret. "I would love to meet her." Veronica chocked on some of her milkshake. 

"You wanna meet her?" The brunette asked using the back of her hand to wipe the milkshake that was on her chin. 

"How about this Friday at the dance." Betty said putting a half smile on her face. Veronica always found Betty's half smile attractive. 

"Sure betts. Why not." Veronica said and winked at her.

The duo finished their milkshakes, and Veronica walked Betty home. Veronica always walked Betty home, with any spare time she had after school or after an outing at Pop's, she would walk Betty home. It was the little things that brought them together. 

"Veronica." Betty said out of the silence, her hand was locked with Veronica's. 

"Hm?" Veronica hummed in response. 

"Why did you ask me to the dance?" The blonde questioned. "I mean not like I have a problem with going with you, I just thought you would wait for Archie to ask you." Veronica scoffed and shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you Cooper, Archie Andrews is not my type and will never be. I promise you." Veronica said, reassuring her best friend. "And besides betts, why would I lie to you?" Veronica craned her neck up to glance at Betty. 

"Well I mean it's a new year and sometimes things change. I don't know, I just had to ask you." Betty said, as they arrived at her house. 

"I promise ok? Keep my word on that one, but anyways, I hope you have a good night B. I'll come swing by and pick you up tomorrow?" Veronica said letting go of Betty's hand, a little sad from the loss of contact.

"Thanks for walking me home Veronica. I'll see you in the morning." Betty said and pulled Veronica into a tight hug. Veronica circled her arms around Betty's neck and breathed in the scent of vanilla, it was 'very Betty' like.

"I love you." Veronica said pulling away then leaning up to place a lingering kiss to Betty's cheek.

"I love you too V." Betty said and gave her a smile. "Text me when you get home." Betty called out, Veronica turned around and gave her thumbs up.

Betty went up to her room and took her dairy out and started to write. 

'Dear Diary, I basically just told Veronica that I liked her. I think I could just tell her at the dance Friday, I get to meet the girl she's talking about. I mean my feelings are even more now, she kissed me. That kiss meant more to me than just getting onto the the cheer squad. I know Veronica probably doesn't like me, and that girl that she likes has got to be better than me. Love makes you do crazy things. I love Veronica, honestly more than anything. i want to be with her more than anything. When I first met Veronica, I thought she was gonna be friends with Cheryl, I really thought they were gonna click. Then she just became friends with me. She helped me with my problems last year with Archie. I thought I was in love with Archie, I thought my heart was gonna stick with him, then Veronica came. Those feelings were replaced with feelings for Veronica. I just have to take risks, when you love someone, you take risks. You take risks for the people you love.' 

Betty put her pen and diary away and stared at the ceiling thinking about everything. Veronica, school, the kiss, cheer tryouts. 

"Elizabeth?" Alice asked, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Hey mom." Betty said, sitting up against her headboard. 

"You missed curfew." Alice said glancing at her wrist watch.

Betty turned over to her nightstand and checked the time, "By 3 minutes mom." Betty rolled her eyes and took her hair out of it's ponytail. 

"What did I tell you about hanging out with Archie?" Alice asked, Betty groaned and ran her fingers through her sore roots.

"I wasn't with Archie to clarify, I was with Veronica and before you say that she's an bad influence on me, Veronica is my best friend mom, and there's nothing you can say or do to change that." Betty said motioning her hands around.

Alice sighed loudly and shook her head, "Then you can't live under my roof Betty." Alice said forcing the words out of her mouth, Betty scoffed and got off her bed.

"Whatever mom. Tomorrow you're gonna regret even kicking me out." Betty said with tears in her eyes. She went into her closet and packed a small bag then texted Veronica that she was coming over. 

B- hey v, my mom kinda sorta kicked me out of the house. so looks like i'm coming to yours right now....

V- what the hell? she kicked you out? what a bitch....my front door is open love, i'll tell smithers to let you up.

B- thanks ronnie...xoxo 

Betty walked through the cold streets of Riverdale. A few more blocks down she made it to Veronica's apartment. Smithers let Betty up to Veronica's room.

"I think I need a hug Ronnie." Betty said, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Oh B." Veronica said and took Betty into her arms. The blonde started to sob quietly into Veronica's hair. 

Veronica was once again there for Betty, all Betty needed was a sweet hug from her best friend and she felt better. She can't even imagine the life she would've had if Veronica never showed up in Pop's the last day of summer. All her problems go away in an instant, and her worries drop and her sadness turns into happiness when Veronica is with her.

At some point, Betty pulled back and dropped herself onto Veronica's bed.

"Betty." Veronica said softly, Betty turned her head.

"What?" Betty asked, sniffling.

"What happened with your mom?" Veronica asked sitting up against her headboard. 

"I missed curfew by 3 minutes, and she freaked out like she usually does. She thought I was hanging out with Archie, then I told her I was with you and once again she got so mad. So her solution to all her problems was to kick me out." Betty said and threw her hands up in the air. Veronica shook her head.

"This is my fault." Veronica said, Betty scooted closer to her.

"Don't say that. None of this is your fault." Betty said grabbing her hand. "None of this will ever be your fault V. It's my mom's." Veronica started to cry.

"Why me Betty?" Veronica asked turning to her. Betty had a confused look on her face.

"What're you talking about?" Betty asked softly.

"Why did you choose to be friends with me? All our friendship has ever brought you is shit. Your mom hates me, hell she kicked you out of the house for being friends with me." Veronica said, tears were streaming.

"Yet I'm still here," Betty said putting her arm around the smaller girl, "You know I'm not letting my mom get in between us." Veronica laid her head on Betty's shoulder.

"I just don't want your mom causing you anymore shit because of me Betty." Veronica said, sounding kind of angry. 

"And she won't. I was thinking V...Can I live with you? Until I get enough money to find myself a place." Betty said.

"Of course Betty." Veronica said and Betty used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the tears from Veronica's cheeks.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, then Betty broke it.

"Where am I gonna sleep v?" Betty asked turning her head.

"There's a spare room down the hall...or you could always sleep next to me. My bed is big enough." Veronica said, her voice light and flirty. Betty playfully hit her on the arm. 

"You are such a flirt Veronica Lodge." Betty said, lightly dropping her hand onto Veronica's thigh.

"Well I learn from the best." Veronica said and winked at the blonde, causing her to blush.

"I do not flirt. Out of the two of us, you're the one who flirts the most." Betty said.

"Whatever Miss.Cooper. But anyways, I'm gonna get changed for bed. You can use the guest bathroom." Veronica said and went into her closet to grab her pj's.

The girls got changed and Betty situated herself on Veronica's bed.

"Looks like your comfortable." Veronica said going under the covers with Betty.

"Your bed is cozy." Betty said and moved closer to Veronica. 

Betty felt tense again, being in the same bed as her. To make the tension rise even more, Veronica pulled Betty closer to her. "What're you doing?" Betty asked quietly. Tense than ever.

"Penny for your thoughts? Once again?" Veronica asked, rubbing the exposed skin on Betty's shoulder.

"I don't understand why my mom doesn't like you. You're so great and loving V." Betty said quietly. 

"It's ok. I'm use to it now love. I'm just lucky that her daughter doesn't hate me." Veronica told Betty jokingly, and she yawned. "Okay betts, I'm tired. So good night." The smaller girl pressed a light lingering kiss to Betty's cheek.

"Night V." Betty said and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty counts down the days to the dance, and Kevin helps her to prepare. While Veronica confides in Archie to help, the girls figure out what they're going to do....

Betty woke up to the sun peeking through an unfamiliar window. Then she remembered, she crashed at Veronica's last night because of her mom. She turned over to her side and found a sleeping Veronica. Betty reached out and softly moved a dark piece of hair that fell to her face. 

"She's so cute." Betty muttered to herself, then rolled out of the bed to brush her teeth. After she was done, Veronica came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist, Betty yelped. "Jesus V." Veronica laughed and held her tighter.

"Careful there." Veronica said giggling. "Did I scare you?" Betty playfully hit her arm. 

"No shit Veronica. You know I get scared easily." Betty said and leaned more into Veronica's embrace.

"You ready for school." Veronica asked letting go of Betty then going into her closet to find an outfit.

"Sure I guess. I just want this week to be over." Betty said, Veronica laughed lightl.

"You and me both love. I mean there we're still going to the dance Friday so at least we get to look forward to something." Veronica said and set out a dress and a pair of heels to wear. 

"Yeah for sure, well I'll see you downstairs. I'm gonna go get changed." Betty said and brought her clothes to the guest bedroom that Veronica had mentioned the previous night. 

Veronica's dress was purple and it stopped right above the middle of her thighs, so it was somewhat short and she knew that Betty was in love with her legs. She figured that out at Vixen practice last year. She finished off her outfit with pearls and her flower scent perfume and waited for Betty downstairs. 

Betty put on a plaid skirt with a pink top. The skirt stopped above her knees. It was a simple outfit.

"Hey." Betty said, then stopped in tracks noticing Veronica's legs. She scanned the smaller girl from head to toe.

"My eyes are up here love." Veronica said pointing to her eyes, Betty blushed and shook her head.

"Are we going to Pop's?" Betty asked trying her best to contain her eyes. 

"Yeah sure, i can tell Archie and Kevin to meet us there." Veronica said and texted the boys. 

Veronica called Smithers to get them and to drop them off at Pop's.

The boys were at the diner first, waiting for them.

"Hey ladies." Kevin said, Archie's face was stuck in his phone.

"Hey Kev, nice to see you too Archie." Veronica said and slid into the booth with Betty.

"Sorry guys." Archie said and put his phone into his pocket.

"He's been texting Valerie the whole morning. He almost ran into a pole on the way here." Kevin said, Archie smacked his arm. "Ow what the hell." 

"Valerie huh. She seems nice." Betty said.

"We're just talking about music and stuff." Archie said blushing.

"Is Archie Andrews blushing?" Betty asked making him look even more red. Veronica laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen Archie blush before. Looks like he finally came out of his shell. What do you think Kev?" Veronica asked.

"I agree with the girls Andrews." Kevin said and they all laughed.

"All of you guys are assholes." Archie said, then Pop took their orders for food. 

The four ate and talked, then after the girls split. Veronica went with Archie and Betty went Kevin.

"So Ronnie, how come you're not walking Betty today?" Archie asked slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Well, since you've been her best friend practically all her life and as you know I'm head over heels for her right now. So I'm asking you what kind of stuff she likes and how can I approach her." Veronica said motioning her sentence with her hands. 

"Veronica you came to the wrong person for this," Archie said laughing, "I know you remember what happened with me and her last year." Veronica nodded.

"Actually Archiekins I did not. You're a literal lady magnet. You obviously know how to approach a girl." Veronica said.

"Fine whatever, what do you need to know?" Archie asked.

Back with Betty and Kevin.

"Since when do you not walk to school with Veronica?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow. "Did something happen between you two?" Kevin continued.

"Oh no no, I just need your help with something....It's for the dance." Betty said, Kevin immediately perked up.

"Holy shit, are you finally gonna tell her?" Kevin asked playing with his backpack straps.

"That's what I want to do but the thing is...I don't know how to do it. " Betty emphasized 'how'

"She's your best friend, you can tell her anything." Kevin said, Betty smacked his arm.

"That's beside the point Kev. What if I tell her and I get rejected like how I did with Archie last year." Betty said fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

"Betty, for someone as smart as you, you can really be an idiot sometimes." Kevin said and laughed.

"What?" Betty asked shooting him a glare, Kevin put his hands up in defense.

"Betts, you have seen the way she looks at you? Or the way you two are always holding hands or walk around with your arms linked? Even when she kisses your cheek because of the littlest things. You cannot tell me that she isn't head over heels for you." Kevin said.

"She's always been touchy touchy with me Kev and you know that." Betty said and shook her head.

"Best friends don't kiss at cheer tryouts, and do not tell me that kiss was just for show. I know damn well that kiss meant something." Kevin said and they got to school.

"I'll talk to you at lunch Kev." Betty said and found Veronica waiting for her by the lockers.

"Hey there." Veronica said and linked their arms together.

"Hi." Betty said with a light smile.

"So what did you and Kev talk about?" Veronica asked as they walked to class.

"Oh you know, school stuff. What about you and Archie?" Betty asked raising her eyebrow.

"Valerie. He wants to ask her to the dance." Veronica said.

"That's great." Betty said and opened the door for Veronica.

First period passed, then second, then third then fourth, then finally lunch. The girls once again split.

"Where's Veronica?" Kevin asked.

"She's sitting with Archie." Betty said.

"Do you think something is going on with them?" Kevin asked, Betty thought of the worst.

"Even if something was going on with them, Veronica would've told me." Betty said.

Archie and Veronica sat down at a small table in the corner, away from most people. 

"Do I get her flowers or something?" Veronica asked drumming her fingers on the table.

"Ronnie, Betty doesn't really like flowers and plus it's a dance. You don't get your date flowers, you would only do that if she was your girlfriend." Archie said taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"Ok....what about I take her somewhere after? Like star gazing or something." Veronica said, Archie cocked his head to the side.

"That could work," Archie said, "I can lend you my dad's truck. I'll park it at that huge mountain that goes over the town." Archie said.

"That's a great idea Archiekins. You were wrong when you said I picked the wrong person for this." Veronica said.

At last, the final bell rang. Betty and Veronica caught up with each other as they left the school.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you all day." Betty said and linked her arm with Veronica's.

"Yeah...Archie needed my help with this thing with Valerie and I couldn't turn him down." Veronica said.

"I'm happy for him. He's finally and maybe found the right girl." Betty said.

The duo walked back to Veronica's apartment, it was quiet and empty. Smithers greeted them at the door, the girls greeted him back and made their way upstairs. When Betty fell down onto the couch, Betty was rolling out her shoulders, Veronica seemed to take notice in this.

"Hey. You sore?" Veronica asked standing behind the couch so she was hovering above Betty's head.

"Yeah a little. Vixen practice did a number on my shoulders." Betty said, Veronica placed her hands on the taller girls's shoulders and started to knead out the knots that were stuck there.

Betty closed her eyes and let out satisfied groan, causing Veronica's body to shiver. Veronica's hands were skilled and quick, getting out every kind of soreness in Betty's shoulders.

"Thanks V." Betty said and looked up at her.

"You are very so welcome." Veronica said and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

For the rest of the night, the duo did homework, laughed, watched some random netflix series that came on the screen and eventually fell asleep on the couch. Betty's body was completely stretched out on the couch and Veronica was laying tightly beside, Betty's arm was draped around her shoulder, keeping her close, making sure that she didn't fall. Veronica dreamed about her future with Betty, what it would be like to live with her and spend the rest of her life with the girl she fell in love with. There's always a good ending. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica mentally prepare themselves for the dance.

Betty and Veronica woke up in each other's limbs. Their legs were tangled together. Veronica was awake first, her right arm was sitting across Betty's stomach, and Betty's arm was still draped over her shoulder. Veronica carefully and slowly got out of her hold and quietly walked up the stairs to her room. Veronica went into her bathroom to do her morning routine, then walked into her closet to pick out an outfit. She picked out a simple black shirt and white button up shirt, she also decided to wear her glasses that she never wore at all.

After getting ready, Betty was awake.

"Hey there." Veronica said softly, Betty looked up and smiled.

"Good morning...Did we um crash on the couch last night?" Betty asked.

"I think so..." Veronica glanced at her phone to check the time, "You have about 12 minutes to get ready for school, so chop chop love." Betty laughed and went upstairs to change.

Betty was always a fast dresser, she would get clothes and put them on within seconds. Veronica always found that very odd of her because of how beautiful she looks everyday and she does't care to spend anytime on herself. It was so effortless to look that beautiful, Veronica thought. 

Veronica was kicked from her thoughts when Betty tapped her shoulder.

"You okay?" Betty asked rubbing her hand down Veronica's back, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah sorry. I was just thinking about something." Veronica said and gave her a reassuring smile. 

"You ready to go?" Betty asked putting her phone into her back pocket, Veronica nodded.

It was a cold morning, the girls walked side by side. Pushed more closer to each other to keep each other warm. 

"So the dance is tomorrow. Are you excited?" Veronica asked as the window blew her hair around.

"Of course I am." Betty said, earning a smile from Veronica.

"Good because I'm taking you somewhere after." Veronica said, Betty let out a 'ohhh'

"Is this somewhere romantic?" Betty asked in a light flirty voice.

"You'll just have to see what happens tomorrow." Veronica flirted back, making Betty's face turn a light red.

The duo approached school, Kevin and Archie were waiting for them at the front.

"Hey you two." Archie said and flashed them both his signature smile.

"Hi Arch, hey Kev." Betty said and greeted them both with a hug.

"So did you two get a date to the dance?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently Valerie isn't the one to date or like a carrot top, so I'm going with Kevin." Archie said, Betty and Veronica tried their best to hold in laughs.

"Wow she called you carrot top. That is the most profound thing a girl can ever call you Andrews." Veronica snorted and pulled Betty into the school with her.

"Those girls." Kevin said adjusting his backpack strap.

First bell had rang, which sent Betty and Veronica to first period. Their worst period. American Government. The teacher and the atmosphere of the class made them cringe. Mostly because Cheryl sat at their group table.

"Ladies. I didn't see you two at practice after school yesterday." Cheryl said once again, in the most annoying voice anyone could hear. Both Betty and Veronica's head shot to her.

"There was some family drama at my house, so I couldn't go." Betty said trying her best to sound believable.

"Veronica?" Cheryl turned her head in Veronica's direction.

"I had to take an emergency trip back to New York yesterday, I had to testify for my dad's case." Veronica said writing down notes into her notebook.

"Whatever. Just don't miss another practice. The next practice you miss, I will replace both of you. Got it?" Cheryl said sternly.

"Mhm." The two said in sync.

Once Cheryl walked off, just leaving class without a care in the world. Betty groaned.

"Can she get any more bitchy." Betty grumbled. Veronica put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes B. Yes she can." Veronica sad, earning a laugh from Betty.

After the day was over, the girls split, for the last time.

"So the plan for tomorrow night." Archie said glancing down at Veronica.

"You and Kevin are going to bring your dad's truck to the hill that looks over the town, put blankets, cute lights, or whatever the hell you want...Just make it look romantic, and I sent you me and Betty's playlist, download it and put it onto a CD so I can play it. Then boom, perfect ending to a great night." Veronica said, Archie looked overwhelmed.

"When do you want us to do that?" Archie asked slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Before the dance ends at least, I'll keep her distracted, so you two can leave. Trust me, you know I can keep her distracted." Veronica said, Archie let out a loud sigh.

"Alright Ronnie. I'll tell Kevin and see what he says. Archie had walked her home.

Once she was up in her room, she found Betty sprawled out on her bed, doing homework. 

"Hey." Veronica said putting down her book bag and sitting down next to Betty.

"Hey there, did you walk with Archie again?" Betty asked not looking up from her homework.

"Yeah. He offered to walk me home." Veronica said, then there was an awkward silence between. Betty finally broke it.

"V...Did you date anyone in New York?" Betty asked, now looking up the smaller girl.

Veronica never really told Betty about her past. Back in New York, Veronica described herself as the 'Spoiled Rich Bitch' that bullied all the girls that didn't have perfects style like she did. 

"Betty..." Veronica trailed off, releasing a shaky breath. "I did, but it wasn't a good relationship. There was tons of fighting, and it was just toxic. I guess I never really told you about it because I've hid my past from everyone." Veronica said sadly. Betty looked at her like she was the only girl in the world.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Betty said taking Veronica's hand in hers.

Veronica always adored how caring Betty has been to her, even through all her problems with Archie. Betty always had Veronica's back in anything. Cheryl "accidentally" spilled her punch on Veronica last year at the Winter Formal and Betty rushed back to her house to get Veronica a sweater to cover the spill. It was the little things that made Veronica just fall even deeper in love with her best friend. The deeper she gets...the more she wants.

"Veronica?" Betty asked softly squeezing the girl's hands.

"Sorry. I was thinking." Veronica said nervously.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Betty asked, taking Veronica's phrase.

"Hey. That's my sentence." Veronica said making a pouting face, getting a laugh from Betty.

"You are such a baby V....But really, what's up?" Betty asked. Veronica can't tell her now, it has to be tomorrow night.

"I think I'm ready to tell you about my pass." Veronica said slowly.

"Are you sure? Because you know I'm not forcing you to." Betty said.

"I'm sure." Veronica said reassuringly. "Back in New York, I had this group of friends. They were rich and scummy like I was, daddy always told me that you can't always pick and choose your friends. Those girls that I hung out with, it took a huge part of me and made it bad. I don't really know how to explain it. I just completely changed. I started to bully girls that didn't have as much money as I did, or girls that didn't have expensive shit like I did. I bullied one girl in particular, she said some trash comments against my dad when he got fired from his job. I got mad, so I told people that she was gay. I wanted her to suffer for making some stupid meaningless comments against my dad. It got so bad, that one day she didn't show up. I'm sure you know the rest B. After all that happened, my dad found a new job, only a month in, he got fired for fraud. That me and my mom's life into flames. Our money was gone, our home was gone, and worst....Our family was destroyed. So in all of that, my mom gave me the money that she had saved up, and sent me here, to start a new life. I thought this town would be as bad as I heard it was, but it wasn't. I met you B. Fate threw us together." Veronica finished with tears in her eyes.

"V..." Betty said softly, pulling Veronica into a tight embrace.

Veronica let out a satisfied sigh from the feeling of Betty's arm around her. Betty was her **home**. 

"Thanks for listening Betty. I really needed to get that out. Now I know I'm not hiding stuff from you." Veronica said and gave Betty a small smile.

"Of course Veronica. That's what best friends are for right?" Betty asked, using her thumbs to wipe the small tears that fell from Veronica's eyes.

"Well...How does a movie sound?" Veronica asked leaning over to her nightstand to grab the tv remote.

"It's sounds great." Betty said and scooted closer to Veronica until their thighs were touching. Veronica softly let he hand drop onto Betty's thigh, and Betty put her hand on top of Veronica's.

"I guess Kevin was right." Betty said, Veronica turned her head to Betty. "Fate threw us together." Betty said and smiled.

"I guess so." Veronica said and laid her head on Betty's shoulder.

Since day 1, Kevin always told the girls that fate threw them together. It's always been B&V, Betty and Veronica. Attached at hip. 

About 2 hours later, Veronica stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Betty laughed.

"Are you tired V?" Betty asked extending her legs to lay down on Veronica's bed.

"What? No of course not...But right now, I need a cuddle buddy and you're the best cuddler I know so come on." Veronica said and moved the blankets.

"Fine." Betty said and moved closer to Veronica.

"Thanks for staying here with me." Veronica said quietly and she used both of her arms to pull Betty closer to her.

"What? Thank you for letting me stay here with you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a place to go." Betty said putting an arm over shoulder.

"I love you B." Veronica said softly to Betty.

"I love you too Veronica." Betty said and softly kissed Veronica's forehead.

The two drifted off to sleep. Once again, falling more in love. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day of the dance arrives, Betty and Veronica are ready to share their feelings.

Betty woke up to the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. She instantly knew Veronica was cooking. Betty tossed on one of Veronica's sweatshirt, and put her hair into a messy bun. She quickly glanced at her phone to check the time, the time read 6:30 am. So it was pretty early and she had some extra time to spare with Veronica.

"V?" Betty said coming down the stairs.

"Hey." Veronica turned around, Betty stopped in her tracks. Veronica was wearing just her bra and a pair of sweatpants, Betty's mouth fell open as she scanned Veronica from head to toe. "My eyes are up here love." Veronica teased, pointing to her eyes. Betty laughed nervously and shook her head of her thoughts and went to sit down on the couch.

"Why are you up so early Ronnie?" Betty turned her head.

"I couldn't really sleep that much anymore, I had a lot on my mind last night." Veronica said setting down two plates onto the table.

"Hm." Betty said and left silence between them for a second. "So what did you cook?" 

"I cooked bacon and pancakes, and of course made coffee." Veronica said walking over to the couch and pulling Betty to sit down. 

Betty's eyes started wandering over Veronica's body, I mean it's nothing she hasn't seen before because the girls change in the locker room for PE but seeing Veronica up closer like that, made Betty feel some type of way.

"So what was on your mind last night?" Betty asked taking a small bite of the newly cooked pancakes.

"The dance tonight. I have no idea what I'm going to wear." Veronica said sipping her coffee, Betty laughed lightly. "What?' 

"Since when does Veronica Lodge not know what to wear to such a special occasion." Betty said, causing Veronica to roll her eyes and laugh.

The girls ate and shared laughs and exchanged glances every so often. Falling deeper into each other than they should. It's fate's fault for throwing them together.

After breakfast, the duo got ready and decided to be dropped off to school, rather than walking because it was cold morning. Smithers dropped the girls off, and of course Kevin and Archie were waiting for them at the entrance.

"No walking today?" Archie asked as the girls approached them with their arms linked.

"It was a little cold this morning." Veronica said.

"Are you two ready for the dance tonight? I heard Reggie is throwing a party after." Archie said, then Reggie came.

"Hey ladies, and boys. I am sure am throwing a party tonight. You can come in clothes, or don't." Reggie said and a smug smile came across his face.

Betty faked a gagging noise and Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Jesus Mantle, can you get any worse." Veronica said rolling her eyes, Reggie put an arm around her.

"I was joking Lodge, but seriously, you two have to come." Reggie said and left.

"Yeah we're not going to that party." Betty said.

"I agree with Betts." Veronica said.

"Whatever. You two are missing out." Reggie said and walked off. 

Veronica had other things to attend to, that were better than a stupid high school party. 

(I'm probably just going to skip the school day because I'm too lazy to write) 

______________________________________________________________

After school, Betty had to rush back to her house to grab her dress that she had bought before her mother kicked her out and she knew that Alice was out working so she would just take it and leave. The plan went well, she made it back to Veronica's house.

"That was quick." Veronica said walking out of her closet with the most beautiful and fitted dress Betty has ever seen on her, her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"Veronica you look beautiful." Betty said trying to get the words out of her mouth. Veronica blushed and smiled.

"You're so sweet Betts, thank you. But before get sappy on each other, let's get you into this dress before the boys come to pick us up." Veronica said and took the dress out of Betty's hands and set it down onto the bed.

It took at least 3 hours for Veronica to prepare Betty. It was about 6:15 when she was done. The boys were them up at 6:30.

"I have one more thing." Veronica said running into her closet and grabbing a small box with a bow on it.

"Did you get me a gift?" Betty asked taking it from Veronica's hand.

"Of course. It's our second dance together, I just felt the need to get you one." Veronica said.

Betty opened it, the box revealed a small heart with B&V engraved on the front. 

"Veronica...." Betty said pulling Veronica into a hug. "I love it." Veronica took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck.

"Mine is in bracelet form. I got it for you because whenever you look it at, it reminds you that it's always you and me forever." Veronica said and kissed her cheek.

"Always." Betty said and smiled. 

The doorbell rang and ruined the girls moment. That meant the boys were here.

"That must be the boys." Veronica said and sprayed one last spritz of her perfume on her and linked her arm with Betty's then headed out the apartment.

"A limo? Really?" Betty asked, a black limo was parked out front, Kevin and Archie were waiting for them.

"Of course. We had to have some fun on the way there." Archie said and helped the girls into the car. 

Soon the four of them arrived to the dance, there was loud music inside and teenagers were flooding in like bugs. It was simply a high school dance.

"Well we'll leave you too. Kev and I are gonna spike the punch." Archie said pulling out a flask from his jacket. Veronica shook her head.

"You two are going to get kicked out." Veronica said and entered the building with Betty. 

The lights were low and slow dance was playing. The perfect atmosphere.

"Wanna dance?" Veronica asked finding a spot for them on the floor.

"Of course." Betty said and set her hands on Veronica's waist, Veronica rested her arms on Betty's shoulder. 

"Do you like star gazing?" Veronica asked, out of curiosity. Betty cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. 

"It depends why you're asking." Betty said loosening her grip on Veronica's waist. 

"Well that may or may not be what we're doing after the dance instead of going to Reggie's party. Unless you wanna go to Reggie's party we can totally go." Veronica said, Betty shook her head.

"No. No. Dear god no. Remember the last time I went to a party V?" Betty asked, Veronica nodded her head and frowned.

The last time Betty has attended a party was last year, when Archie rejected her. She told herself that she wouldn't go to anymore parties, and she kept that with her. 

"Exactly Ronnie, so I would rather be with you than at a high school party. Annddd, I know you feel the same." Betty continued.

"You are absolutely right Cooper." Veronica said and winked at Betty, causing her to blush. 

The two danced for what felt like hours, Archie and Kevin had left already and kept the limo there for the girls to use so Veronica had something to escort Betty in. Veronica told the driver the destination.

"Is that Fred's truck?" Betty asked lifting her dress a bit so that bottom didn't get dirty.

"Yes Betty Cooper it is." Veronica said and opened the back. There were blankets and pillows spread across the platform. Veronica hopped up into the truck and put her hand down to help Betty up.

"Veronica did you do all of this?" Betty asked setting herself under the blankets beside Veronica.

"I planned it. I had some helpers in the mix." Veronica said.

"You're full of surprises aren't you Veronica?" Betty asked her mouth hanging open a bit.

"You have no idea Betts." Veronica said grabbing her hands. "I also have something to tell you." Betty nodded slowly, scared of what she might say. 

"Ok...What is it?" Betty asked, shifting her body so she was fully facing Veronica.

"When I lived in New York, I knew a lot of girls. I...slept with a lot of girls. I could never find the perfect girl for me, well then my mom sent me here. And I met you. You showed me what it means to be a good friend and a better person. You are my dream Cooper. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in Pop's that afternoon. It was fate. Fate took me to you Betty. I just wanted you to know that." Betty was already in tears from what she had heard. 

'Did I change Veronica Lodge' Betty thought to herself. "Veronica." Betty said softly. "I'm..I'm in love with you too. I thought I was gonna blow up." Betty took a breath and pulled Veronica into a kiss. It was nothing like the kiss from tryouts...This one had more love and passion behind it. 

Veronica moved her leg over Betty's hips, straddling her.

"Hey there." Betty said and laughed, Veronica's body shivered at the feeling of Betty's breath on her face.

"Hi." Veronica said. 

"You are it for me Veronica Lodge. Always have and always will be." Betty said slowly sliding her hand up and down Veronica's bare thigh.

"So does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend now?" Veronica's expression lit, Betty playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yes you dork. I'm your girlfriend." Betty said and kissed her cheek.

"So how about looking at those stars?" Veronica asked removing herself from Betty's lap. 

It finally happened, I got the girl of my dreams, Veronica thought in her mind. She secured Betty Cooper and Betty Cooper secured her. Forever. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with school and stuff. But I'm back for sure now.

Veronica woke up to the sun pulsing through her eyes, she recovered her mind from the night before. Betty Cooper is her girlfriend, she looked to her left and smiled at a peacefully sleeping Betty. They still had their dresses on because they didn't bring a change of clothes. Veronica had other things on her mind last night....Veronica just sat there and admired Betty's face features. Even the smallest things, made Veronica's heart beat 10x faster than usual. 

"Hey there." Betty smiled, without opening her eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." Veronica said and pecked Betty's lips.

"Mmm, my back hurts." Betty commented, chuckling dryly.

"That means we should get back to my house, we can sleep more there." Veronica said taking the blankets off them, but Betty pulled them back on. "I thought you wanted to go home?" 

"Come here." Betty said pulling Veronica's arm down so that she laying close to Betty. "Five more minutes." The brunette laughed. 

"You mean another hour? I'll cuddle with you back in my bed." Veronica said and slid off the trunk. 

Archie left the keys to the trunk in the middle console. 

"Can you drive?" Veronica asked handing the keys to Betty.

"You're lucky my mom made me get my license early." Betty said and winked at Veronica.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more sexy." Veronica said and pulled the seat belt over her chest.

Betty dropped off the truck at Archie's house, then walked the rest of the way home with Veronica.

"Thanks for taking me out after the dance last night." Betty said, her arm linked with Veronica's.

"You don't have to thank me, it went exactly how I planned it." Veronica said.

"Was me becoming your girlfriend apart of that plan?" Betty asked, with a slight blush on her face. 

"I've been wanting that to happen for so long Betty." Veronica said.

They arrived at Veronica's house, Veronica took the hidden key under the mat and used it to unlock the door. The two got freshly dressed and washed, because they were still wearing their dresses from the night before. 

"You were beautiful in that dress last night." Betty said, pointing to Veronica's dress on the ground.

"Really?" Veronica asked, circling her arms around Betty's neck, the blonde responded by lightly pushing Veronica up against the door and intertwining their hands and placing them over her head.

"Well of course. You're my girlfriend now so I can actually tell you that you're beautiful and not keep it to myself." Betty said, Veronica had to crane her neck up because of the height difference.

"Then thank you betts, you didn't look too bad yourself. But you're telling me that I only looked beautiful last night? So every other day....I've looked bad?" Veronica joked, making Betty chase her lips, causing her to laugh.

"You look sexy everyday. Is that better?" Betty asked raising her eyebrow. 

"Maybe." Veronica said before pulling Betty into a kiss. 

Both of the girls sighed into each other's mouth, Betty let their hands down, and pulled at Veronica's hair to tilt her head up to give herself better access to her lips. Veronica pushed on Betty's chest, in the direction of the bed, falling on top of her.

"Wait." Betty said, pulling away slightly. "Are you sure?" Veronica slid her hands under her own shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it across the room. Betty's eyes widened and bit her lip slightly.

"Is that sure enough for you?" Veronica asked, putting her hands under Betty's shirt now. All Betty could do was nod.

Veronica pulled Betty's body up so she could take her shirt off. "Fuck you're beautiful."

Betty chuckled and in one swift motion, switched their positions, so that she was straddling Veronica.

"Since when are you a top?" Veronica asked running her hand up Betty's thigh slowly.

"You talk too much." Betty commented and silenced Veronica with her lips.

Veronica gasped a little, which gave Betty the opportunity to slip her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

"Mmm." Veronica moaned, fighting Betty's tongue. 'Her lips feel so good' Veronica thought. 

Betty reached behind the brunettes back, and very skillfully unclasped Veronica's black bra. Betty pushed Veronica fully onto the bed and took one of Veronica's breast into her mouth, alternating between the two. 

"Betty....I need you." Veronica said begging.

"Eager aren't we Miss Lodge?" Betty asked, slipping of Veronica's shorts and throwing somewhere around the room, one of her hands rested on Veronica's inner thigh. Slowly rubbing up and down. Betty worked on the smaller girl's breast for a few more seconds before she slipped her hand into Veronica's underwear and started to rub her clit slowly. Veronica let out a soft moan. She took her hand out and pulled Veronica's underwear fully off. Without warning, Betty slipped two fingers into Veronica.

"Fuck." Veronica moaned out, pulling Betty into a very rough and passionate kiss to silence her moans. Her hands gripped the bed sheets and her eyes rolled back with pleasure.

To give more pleasure to Veronica, Betty added on more finger. "Are you close?" Betty whispering, out of breath for some other reason. 

"Y...yes." Veronica got out. Betty gave one last push before Veronica came on Betty's fingers. "Holy hell." Veronica said and Betty plopped down next to her.

"How was that?" Betty asked drawing patterns on Veronica's exposed stomach.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Veronica asked patting Betty's hand that was on her stomach.

"I have my ways, but can we sleep now? All that made me tired." Betty said yawning, snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

"Sure." Veronica said and kissed her head and the two drifted off to sleep. 

The girls were asleep for about 2 hours, when there a loud knock on the door, Veronica's eyes opened.

"Betts." Veronica said, her voice raspy.

"Mmm." Betty groaned.

"There's someone at the door." Veronica said, as the knocking continued. She got out of the bed and searched for her underwear and bra. Betty slowly followed her actions and did the same. 

The knocking became more frequent.

"Elizabeth?" Alice yelled from the other side of the door.

"What the hell? Is that my mom?" Betty asked and unlocked the door. Veronica stood beside Betty, with one tight arm around her waist.

"Oh great you're here, let's go home." Alice said, Betty scoffed and laugh.

"Home? Are you serious?" Betty asked, leaning more into Veronica.

"This Lodge girl isn't good for you." Alice said glaring at Veronica.

"Don't talk about her like that, she's my girlfriend and I love her. I'm not going back to the house because I live here now, which is much better than going back with you so leave me alone." Betty said stepping back. Alice pulled a gun out from her pocket, and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang. She had shot Betty.

"Betty... no no no." Veronica said, as Betty fell to the ground. Veronica pulled out her phone and dialed 911. 

"Veronica I love you." Betty said faintly.

"No don't talk like that right now, you're gonna be ok." Veronica said applying pressure to the gun shot wound.

"Thank you V, for being here, and coming into my life." Betty said, coughing. Veronica had tears running down her cheeks.

"Shut the hell up Betty, you're not dying on me." Veronica said, then finally the ambulance arrived. They got Betty into the back and Veronica followed them.

Betty was rushed to the hospital and immediately began surgery. It took about 2 hours.

"Miss Lodge?" The doctor called out, Veronica got up quickly. "Hi, I'm Dr.Smith. Miss Cooper just got out of surgery, she's stable. But she's in a coma, and we don't know when she's waking up." Veronica started to cry.

"Can I see her?" Veronica asked, keeping in her sobs.

"Of course. Talk to her, tell her good things. That makes the process a little faster." Dr.Smith said and lead Veronica to Betty's room.

Veronica walked in slowly and quietly, she broke down the second she saw Betty.

"Hey beautiful." Veronica sat down on the small char beside the bed. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I love you. And I'm so sorry that all this happened to you but guess what. I'm happy your alive and that I still get you call my girlfriend. When we get out of high school and finish college, I wanna marry you. I want to call you my life once we get out of this hell. My happily ever after is with you and nothing is gonna change, not even a bullet that went into you." Veronica finished, she was lightly stroking the back of Betty's hand with the pads of her thumb.

"That was beautiful mija." A voice from the door said, Veronica turned around.

"Mom." Veronica exclaimed and ran to hug her.

"Hi honey, it's nice to see you." Hermione said rubbing Veronica's back.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were working on daddy's case?" Veronica asked pulling out of the hug and sliding a chair to Hermione.

"I got someone else to do it for me. I came down here as soon as I heard that your precious girl got shot." Hermione said and glanced at Betty.

"Alice did it." Veronica said.

"Alice did what mjia?" Hermione asked.

"She shot her. Me and Betty had just woken up, and Alice was at the door. She tried getting Betty to go back home with her, because Alice had kicked her out. Of course Betty didn't budge, so Alice took it a step further and pulled the gun out and pulled the trigger. Mom, I could've saved that bullet from getting to her. None of this would've ever happened if I never had asked her to stay with me." Veronica said.

"Veronica, none of this is your fault. Alice Cooper has been homophobic all of her life, she's been like that since high school. I know Betty doesn't want you to think that this is your fault because I know she loves you. Smithers tells me all about you two." Hermione said, Veronica chuckled lightly and put a hand over her face.

"Shit. Does he really? Please tell me he doesn't go deep into detail." Veronica said, Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want him to go into detail mija?" Hermione asked. Veronica quickly shook her head no. 

Veronica went back home with two thoughts in her mind. One: Is Betty ever gonna wake up? and Two: How was she gonna get back at Alice Cooper? 


End file.
